


舒服

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, 澈汉
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 让每一片沃土有牛耕
Kudos: 31





	舒服

**Author's Note:**

> 有后续，在写，我有AO3了，✌

门上贴着一张便利贴，被风吹的一动一动。

——————这几天你去宾馆住吧

好吧。明明是自己爱人的发情期，却无能为力。坐在便利店门口吹着冷风喝着啤酒，打出电话电话那头传来呼应

“嘿，哥，出来喝酒吗，不醉不归”

“不行啊，净汉快发情期了，走不开，找别人吧，还有少喝点酒，伤身体”

切，明明哥自己更爱喝酒，连信息素都是酒味，还要我少点喝。

带着一打酒回到家门口，有家不能回。

四天后，晚上工作完回家的权顺荣终于看到家门口的便利贴消失。开心的拿钥匙开门

“知勋，我回来了”

“嗯”眼底下有遮不住的疲惫但是还是扯出一个微笑。

亲上眼下的肌肤“找我也没有关系的”

“没事，你也快到发情期了自己注意点，不行找我，吃饭吧”只是淡淡的嘱咐着没有再提起这件事。

这场有爱无性的婚姻，再不解决，终会破碎。

———————————

其实一开始并不是这样的，从相识，相恋，结婚，一切都那么美好。很好笑的是两个人都没想到婚前试性，小时候没有学好生理的权顺荣只知道进去，也没有清理。第二天李知勋的体温不对才开始慌忙。医生给了这个毛头小子好好的上了一课，学是学会了，但是实践的对象不太乐意了，只好等着李知勋下次发情期的到来。

先来的不是李知勋的发情期，李知勋怎么都记得那晚的权顺荣，眼睛里的光是强烈的，天性的压制让李知勋软了腿脚，没有任何的前戏的进入，让李知勋发出脆弱的尖叫，推不动的肩头，只能感受到的疼痛的下身，还有那个红了眼爱人凶狠的动作，让李知勋感到了没有尽头的害怕，强硬地进入生殖腔的痛感让手指在权顺荣背上留下痕迹，成结的疼痛让李知勋直接昏死过去。后脖的腺体注入属于权顺荣的气味。

等权顺荣清醒过来，李知勋满身的乌青，还有点点污迹的床单，血迹斑驳的后脖，李知勋就像个破碎的洋娃娃一样。

送到医院，李知勋醒过来，医生支走权顺荣，问着是不是生活不好，伤口那么严重，要不要帮忙报警。当李知勋说出他很爱他的时候，医生像个看疯子一样的眼神看着他。

不在发情期成结射精怀孕率虽然下降但是并不代表没有，在病床上躺了几天的李知勋错过了吃药的时机，不出意料的怀孕了。

权顺荣无所适从的时候，李知勋说出了流产的想法，用冷漠的表情说出狠心的话。气得权顺荣摔门而出。

眼睛一闭一睁，那个孩子仿佛从未出现过的样子。两个人的生活却多了一层看不到的膜。

半夜被啜泣声给吵醒，空气中多了一股淡淡的松香味，权顺荣知道那是李知勋信息素的味道。而现在的李知勋睡梦中已经泪水流了满面，嘴里小小声地说着什么，被梦魇着了吧。把李知勋纳入怀中终于听清楚了在说什么，是宝宝。

说两个人中间是隔阂，其实是权顺荣单方面的疏远，但是却忘了这个孩子来的是多么痛苦，只是责怪李知勋的狠心来为自己开脱。只是想让给自己的愧疚心轻微减少。也忘了李知勋才是最伤心的那个，但是这段时间并没有给予任何的关心。

李知勋终于从梦中挣脱出来，就感受到了隔壁传来安抚，原本湿润的眼眸里面浸满了泪水，那是自己很久都没有体会过的深情。扭头去看权顺荣，两个人对视了很久，久到原本白桦树的清香被金丝楠木的气息包裹。

“孩子还会有的，不着急。”

—————————

发情期再次来临，李知勋把自己锁在房间里，权顺荣回到家中满屋的清香，拿着钥匙打开门扑面而来的信息素的味道，李知勋就睡在床的中央，傍边放着抑制剂的针管，紧闭着双眼。

“知勋”

听到呼唤把眼睛睁开，里面是满满的红血丝，伸手伸向李知勋，手刚触摸到肌肤就感到手底下的颤抖

“不要！出去！”

权顺荣站在门外，闻着从门框逸出来的气味，散发着自己信息素的味道，两种味道慢慢融合，我们两个还是很配的对吧。但是触觉很明显的告诉我李知勋在发抖，他在害怕。他在怕我。

—————————

两个人有了若即若离的感觉，不在发情期的时候两个人的生活平淡，但只要沾到性，好像所有的一切都变了，两个人可以拥抱可以接吻，接吻时的李知勋其实很美，唇舌接触过于色情，舌尖舔舐着上颚，李知勋身体变得软糊糊用鼻子深呼吸着氧气。就像一朵刚经晨雾洗礼的红玫瑰娇艳欲滴，娇媚的让人把持不住。当权顺荣的手伸进衣物想要摸索李知勋的身体，却被一举推开，李知勋的身体不受控制的颤抖着，哆嗦着把凌乱的衣物整理好，被吮吸的有点发麻的嘴唇说着让权顺荣先去洗澡的信息。  
用冷水冲着还在想念刚刚发生火热的身体，看着镜子里的自己从眼睛里看到了自己的无力。

—————————

“所以你来想干嘛”听完故事的尹净汉觉得这个故事里的权顺荣有点渣。

“床第之事也不是我能解决的，这是两个人的问题”窝在崔胜澈怀里玩弄着自己粉嫩的手指。

“发情期不做爱也不是不可以的啊，只要之前几天加深一下标记就可以了。”尹净汉又说出一个法子。

“知勋不让我碰他。”权顺荣逐渐郁结的脸色已经够说明他现在到底有多么不爽。

“啧啧啧~你连碰都碰不到，那他自己有玩过自己吗。”一个白眼送给弟弟，有人都上不了。

“额……”犹犹豫豫的说不出口，耳朵已经不由自主的变红。

“顺荣啊，你既然都过来跟我们聊这些话题了，就不要掩藏了。”

被那么一说权顺荣直接一股脑的全部都说出来“现在知勋发情期一到，我就回不了家，他会让我去宾馆住，所以他现在什么情况我真的什么都不知道。”

“那发情期之后的情况呢，这总知道吧”

“他总会很累，发请期结束后几天都容易困”

“这明显是抑制剂用多的症状，真的是，下次知勋发情期我去看看，行了行了，你不上班吗，我还要开店呢”

明显听出了自己哥的逐客的意思，也不敢多问，但明白自家哥答应了的事绝对不会失言。

权顺荣：这情趣店大早上的开什么店啊，会有人来吗？

尹净汉：我想啥时候开门就啥时候开门，我老板我最大

———————————

尹净汉把权顺荣送出门回来，就看见挂着个油瓶在柜台算账的小可怜，又咋啦又咋啦。波一口挂油瓶的爱人，咋就委屈上了。

“知勋和你的发情期离得很近”委屈的挂在净汉身上。那个时候自己都顾不上自己了还要去看别人，即便是亲密的弟弟也不行。

“胜澈xi没有听我好好讲话哦，我刚才有说可以加深标记的方法的”

“那种方法哪有直接接触好用啊”继续委屈巴巴的大声撒着娇

“崔胜澈，站好！立正！”尹净汉声音忽然大声吓得刚刚还在撒着娇的崔胜澈蹦起来站好。

“忘记我当初开店的宗旨了吗？背！”

“汉尼，我知道了，可以不念吗”试图用撒娇解决问题。

“背！”

“让每一片沃土都有牛耕”小小声回答

“现在顺荣他们就是土快旱死了，牛也快渴死了，自己家人都没有达到这个目标，还想让别人达到，这不是笑话吗！”

崔胜澈听明白了反正就是要去，顺荣真的是不争气，明明自己家就开情趣店，那么多道具不用，连瓶油都不买就上。“去可以但是我要看着你不要乱搞。”

“这怕不行，知勋发情期那么警惕，我要找个合适的理由住进去，你和顺荣都要帮忙，还有我是去工作的才不是乱搞，新产品还没测试我去测试的，顺便送知勋点礼物”

崔胜澈好像看到了自己爱人身后冒出的小恶魔尾巴，一脸坏笑

“别玩太过火，这次发情期不能从头到尾呆在你身边呢，我没有什么补偿吗”说着把净汉的腿环上自己的腰，嘴唇也有一下没一下的在净汉脸上亲着。

“今天不开店算不算。”

———————————

要骗人啊，权顺荣一点都不擅长撒谎。

“知勋，公司要出差，照顾好自己”好像也没有那么难？

“嗯”屋子内又只剩下一点筷子响动的声音

“胜澈哥他好像和净汉哥吵架了”权顺荣打破沉静挑起话题

“嗯，净汉哥告诉我了，他说他俩应该要冷静一下，说想来跟我住几天”

“挺好啊，刚好我出差你们两个人可以聊多一点天”

两个人聊着天，转眼两天就过去了，权顺荣带着行李箱出门，李知勋跟在后面嘱咐权顺荣事项，临走前的亲吻浪漫悠长。

“啊呀，我来的是不是不是时候”说话的人正是尹净汉，打趣着两人在自己面前秀恩爱，李知勋脸皮薄被撞破两个人接吻已经很羞涩，还被打趣的说道，整个人红成了虾子，最后权顺荣又亲了下李知勋就出门了，尹净汉在后面挥着手说自己会照顾好知勋的。

权顺荣拉着行李箱下到楼下，崔胜澈在下面等着，崔胜澈内心不是滋味，自己的老婆就这样被自己送上去了，这两天还要跟自己弟住在一起，害，生活不易。

“小子，带你去喝酒，走吧”

————————————

离开崔胜澈监视的尹净汉瞬间释放自我，推着李知勋一起进门“知勋啊，我带礼物给你了哈哈”

被推着进门的李知勋有些茫然，尹净汉开心的完全不像跟人吵架了的样子。

“你不看看你睡觉的房间吗”  
看尹净汉在客厅里努力打开自己的箱子，估计得等会。

“将将将将！知勋看。”尹净汉费力的拿出这个礼物，净汉的行李箱二分之一都用来装这个礼物了。

知勋好奇的坐到那个礼物盒前面，看清盒子里面东西那瞬间又瞬间合上，耳朵也立刻就红了，尹净汉看这个可爱的反应内心感慨，怎么可以那么清纯啊。

“我专门拿过来给你和顺荣的”张大眼睛满脸的乖巧劲，但手里拿着的东西却不是很乖巧的感觉。

李知勋魔怔了，一直看着盒里的东西，光按摩棒都十几种，形态大小都不一样，各种各样的跳蛋和肛塞，一堆避孕套和润滑油，底下还塞了几套衣服，看到一个小白毛球球忍不住伸手去抽出来，却没想到抽出了个串珠，搞得李知勋拿也不是放也不是，红着脸拿着这个东西。  
“知勋喜欢这个吗，这个串珠质地柔软，很多人反馈都很好呢，我记得我还带了这个配套的衣服是小兔子，知勋穿上肯定超级可爱的，要不要试一试”言出必行的尹净汉已经开始翻底下的衣服，再不阻止就晚了，李知勋连忙出声说不要。

净汉有点可惜的叹了口气“还以为可以看到知勋变成小兔子的样子呢。”

李知勋看尹净汉有点伤心的样子，又从盒子里拿出了一对东西，小蝴蝶还有些小流苏，像一个发夹一样。

敬业如净汉，立刻又开始介绍

“这个是乳夹啦，这个还有震动功能，震起来的时候下面的小流苏还会碰撞出响声，而且夹上去的时候不会很疼”

尹净汉好像打开了话筒一样开始推销模式

“这个是记忆硅胶棒，放进小穴贴合度…………”

“这个跳蛋设计可以更加刺激…………”

“还有这些润滑油，他们里面还含有少量催情剂，还加了精华可以很好的……”

“还有还有这些套，超薄，螺纹，颗粒总有一款是你喜欢的”

“还有……………”

尹净汉还在激动的讲着李知勋已经神游在外太空。

“净汉哥你饿了吗”李知勋在努力的转移话题中。

“啊~知勋对不起，职业病犯了，我们去吃饭吧”  
李知勋把那个盒子给搬到衣柜旁，看看里面满满的玩具，叹了口气可能一辈子都用不到了吧。

————————————

晚上熄灯前，李知勋的门忽然开始被轻轻敲击，悄悄打开一个缝缝“知勋知勋，我能跟你一起睡觉吗”

李知勋有点往外面缩的动作让尹净汉察觉到直接挨了过去抱住，抱过去也看到了知勋明显穿着大几码的睡衣，香肩透着粉色漏在了外面。往知勋肩窝里蹭着“知勋身上有两种味道香香的热乎乎的”

被毛茸茸的头发磨蹭着衣服都往下滑，无措用手捞衣服。

“知勋偷偷穿顺荣衣服，羞羞”

原本靠在李知勋肩窝的尹净汉被推开了，李知勋把衣服给理好解释着

“我发情期快到了顺荣说我可以穿他衣服的，净汉哥不喜欢这个味道我可以换回来”说着就准备下床，但又被被窝里的尹净汉给拉回来“谁说我不喜欢的，金丝楠木的味道多难闻到啊，是钱  
的味道啊。”

————————————

听着李知勋的呼吸声开始均匀，才慢慢的挪开距离，金丝楠再好闻那也是个A的信息素，尹净汉身上留下的信息素还是会抗拒的，说不难受那是假的。悄悄摸上李知勋微微有点发肿的腺体，只有光滑细嫩的肌肤跟尹净汉脖颈后有着点点咬痕的肌肤完全不同。李知勋身上除了那件衣服有着权顺荣味道，其他全无，知勋已经开始浅性发情了，再把衣服给换掉，李知勋估计整晚都会睡不着。

昨晚发情前接受到的信息素也影响到了尹净汉，发情期比之前的提前了，拖着有些昏沉的脑袋回到房间打完针出来，屋子里已经是满满的白桦树的清香。推开房门，被子中间隆起了一个小球，掀开被子就会发现下面的不属于李知勋的衣服，还有蜷缩在衣服中的李知勋，身上穿了几件衣服热的头上都冒汗了，但还是颤抖着。

尹净汉翻着抽屉里面的药，却发现昨晚还剩一排半的药现在已经成为了空板。

“药…药...没用”有点黏糊的声音从李知勋方向传来，把李知勋扶起来，碎发贴着绯红的脸颊，滚烫的呼吸吹在胸前。全身热的难受的李知勋开始往凉快的地方挪，下半身分泌出的汁水透过两层布料渗到床单上，全身磨蹭着手却不曾动过下面。

“难受...难受”李知勋现在全身的依靠点只有尹净汉，箍住尹净汉的脖子不停磨蹭着，刚刚打完短效药的尹净汉，在浓烈的气息下燥热又重新回到了身体上，呼吸也开始变得沉重，匆匆把自己裤子脱下附上阴茎开始滑动，等自己匆忙出一发，才想起隔壁也还在情热中的李知勋，李知勋呆了一样看着尹净汉自慰，好美，在别人看来龌蹉的事情却被尹净汉做出了美感，手扶着粉嫩的阴茎撸动，嘴里也跟着小小声的发出娇吟。

尹净汉吻上看呆了的小孩，娇媚的勾唇一笑，把知勋的裤子给褪下，内裤上的黏液拉出丝又沾回大腿内侧的冰凉让打了个寒颤，好像发热的神智又回来了，但又立刻被冲破，手收紧着底下的床单，本想抑制住的哼声从嘴巴中漏了出去，弓着腰去寻找快乐。耳边还响起着好听的声音“知勋好白，好漂亮，奶头也红红的，软软的想让人吃掉”说完舌头挑拨了下发红的耳廓，胸前的一颗小樱桃也被玩弄在手中，多方的刺激让李知勋弓起腰出了第一次精，在被子上留下了一道白色的痕迹。

放纵着发情期的两个小可爱把娇嫩的臀瓣贴在了一起，感受着对方的Q弹，后面的小穴也因为动作的起伏时不时的触碰到了一起，沾染上了对方的清液，互相交流着唾液。身前的阴茎也磨蹭着，两副白皙柔软的身体融合的密切，宛如一张绝美的春宫图。

只用前面处理怎么可能满足发情期的O，尹净汉下床找到了衣柜傍边的玩具盒，把套套上就开始坐了进去，进去的同时发出了舒爽的浪叫，李知勋感觉到自己的后面溢出了更多的液体。身体开始变得更加难受了

净汉臀部开始往按摩棒上按着，汁水从缝隙冲出来，故意改变方向着自己熟悉的敏感点位置有一下没一下的按压肉壁收紧着穴道，快感一点点积攒，聚集在了迸发的边缘，腰部加速压上按摩棒的耸动。

“快点啊啊...要到了...”

一旁听着尹净汉的叫声的李知勋已经是满脸的通红，上去堵住了尹净汉的叫声，尹净汉的手也揉上李知勋的臀瓣揉捏成不同的形状，张开臀瓣小穴接触到凉飕飕的空气，不听话的乱动。

还没得到过缓解的李知勋身上一阵滚烫尹净汉的手滑向了私密处按压的周围已经软趴趴的穴肉“知勋也要，很舒服的”

被按到特殊部位的李知勋已经失去了所有的力气，但手底下的穴肉紧缩了起来，李知勋眼泪溢了出来，大喊着不要。

毫无力气的手伸向后面拉住尹净汉想要进入的手指“不要，会痛，好痛”

泪水滴在尹净汉的心头上一般，心疼的安抚哭泣的孩子。

“会舒服的，我慢慢来，不弄你会难受的”把李知勋安抚在肩上，手指扩张着紧绷的小穴。

“放松，会舒服的，只要找对位置”乖乖听话的李知勋慢慢张开了身体，两根手指顺利进入了软穴中。很久没感受过东西的软穴夹紧着手指，手指在四处按压着肠壁寻找着敏感点身体传来阵阵快感，没有体验过的李知勋只感觉奇怪，手指划过一个凸起的软肉，顿时脑袋空白一片。

“不要了！不要了！好奇怪...啊”李知勋颤抖地摇着头想要把尹净汉手指扯出来。不争气的手没有力气再去拉扯，虚搭在尹净汉的手上，尹

净汉手上的动作由慢到快，从轻到重，每一次抽插都从软肉上磨过。李知勋快被快感逼疯了，铃口也在滴着液体，嘴微张发出小猫一样的叫声，动人地不行。

“知勋里面好舒服，紧紧的吃着我的手指，好贪心，顺荣进去肯定很舒服。我也想进去玩一玩”  
被露骨的语言说的全身都冒着粉，想拿手挡着脸，后面的手指却抽了出来，穴肉追着想重新纳入身体。重新进来的不再是手指，冰冰凉凉  
跳蛋被送到了凸起的地方，直接开到了最高档，李知勋直接崩溃的哭叫出声，两脚发软的厉害，穴里的水一股一股的往外冒。

而始作俑者尹净汉把按摩棒开着低档安逸地趴在李知勋两腿中间痴迷地看着满眼的春光。

“知勋是水做的吗，好想尝一尝”嘴里还说着，手指已经勾出一条银丝放入口中。

“知勋是甜的，我可以要多一点吗”嘴唇贴上小穴往里舔弄，李知勋没反应的过来就感觉自己后面有软热的东西吸了上去，眼睛看到的羞耻比身体上的还多，不由自主的收紧了腿，但又忘了里面还有一个正在剧烈运动的家伙，毛茸茸的小脑袋努力的喝着流下的蜜水

“脏啊...啊啊蛤不要了唔”高潮来的忽然，小穴里射出一股水，直接弄到了净汉的脸和嘴里，弄得刚刚还在埋头胡嘬的尹净汉来了一个小惊喜，李知勋忍着快感起身查看情况。

“净汉哥...哈啊，对不起，好舒服啊蛤...”

“知勋要尝尝味道吗”被射了满脸也不恼，拖住李知勋的下巴把刚刚惊喜得来的东西也送了回去，嘴上还在纠缠着手底下就拉着跳蛋的拉环让跳蛋按摩着敏感的身体，让知勋得到更多的快感。

把难舍难分的嘴巴分开互相抵着额头“知勋舒不舒服，我们知勋要吃更大的东西了，即便叫停也没用了”

下床从盒子衣服底下拿出来了个有些骇人的东西，好好的假阳具原本底下的底座变成了跟前面一样的假阳具，这明显就是个双头龙，但压根连跳蛋都是第一次玩怎么可能知道还有这种东西的李知勋，脑袋不清醒的以为净汉要把这个粗长的玩意儿全都塞到自己后面，吓得李知勋把全身都缩了起来。

“我不要了！我要打针唔...唔不要了...”

看孩子吓得不轻，又开始安慰让孩子先熟悉一下等会要进入身体的势物。

把两个人的跳蛋和按摩棒拽出来，一头顶上自己早已松软的穴口，把知勋给扶到另外一头上。又把他的手给弄到中间“知勋，舒服要叫出来啊，这次给知勋弄”

李知勋用他现在像浆糊的脑袋渐渐的明白了这个的使用方法，两个人的腰一用力，前端就进入了，等尹净汉坐到中间，李知勋才到一半，没有耐心的净汉直接开动起来，另一头的李知勋也被迫动了起来。比刚才要巨大的势物进入让李知勋难以调整回来，肉棒快速按摩着肠壁。

“慢点啊……慢点”

“不行哦，知勋吃太少了，要吃完啊”把手把在李知勋手上，翘臀用力把肉棒给挤进了李知勋的小穴。瞬间两人发出了响亮的浪叫，净汉开始肆无忌惮的动起来这边动一下，李知勋那边也跟着翘起来压向不知名的点，快感想海浪一样拍过来，让李知勋沉迷于大海之中。

两个人挺着腰往腿心中撞着，听得到汁水在穴里磨蹭发出咕叽咕叽的声音，两个臀瓣贴合分开的啪啪声，有着任谁听了都会硬起来两个娇吟声。

李知勋感觉这个双头龙在欺负他，他每次都能戳到自己的敏感点上，自己已经高潮了三次了，身体里的水好象要流光了。腰肢发软的靠在尹净汉的肩膀上“不行了……唔……呜舒服过头了。”

李知勋一定不知道他倒在别人怀里的样子有多么迷人，仿佛在告诉别人快来欺负他，尹净汉心里想着。

腰身扭动的速度加快，被假阴茎弄得后穴酥麻，李知勋感觉自己要被玩坏了，假阴茎好像伸到好深的地方里去了，让自己满脑子都想着这种舒服的感觉。

—————————————

而在另一边的两位老攻度过了奇妙的三天，权顺荣第一天跟崔胜澈像几百年没喝过酒一样疯狂拼酒，搞得第二天直接迟了到，第二天晚上含泪吃着他哥准备的良心泡面，开始想念回家的日子。第三天早上，因为打不过被他哥推去开门，没错就是情趣店大门，权顺荣只求没有熟人来看望他。

店里最近出了蛮多新品，分发出去叫人测试，逐渐有人来取，权顺荣兢兢业业的写着单分发出去。却死活找不到一款双头龙，只能让人等着，打电话给他哥。

“哥，有款双头龙找不着了”

“库房”被吵醒的崔胜澈起床气重重的

“没有啊”要把库房给翻穿的权顺荣挠着头  
崔胜澈脑子忽然闪现出尹净汉说要测试的句子后来一起塞到了送礼物的盒子里“净汉说要测试。让那个人先走吧，以后再安排其他的东西给他”

“诶，不是哥，这双头龙给我们干嘛，我和知勋又用不着”再怎么转换我们两个也用不着这样啊。

“那是双O情侣用的东西啊”

“我知道啊，净汉哥来过来干嘛，我和知勋是AO恋啊”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

两个人终于醒悟了过来一个送人关店，一个穿衣出门。

权顺荣把车开到门口崔胜澈也刚好到了楼下。

“哥，你说净汉哥他会做什么！”

一脸凝重的扣着额头“我哪知道啊，不是发情期还好，发情期一到他比谁玩的都疯”

“知勋昨天到发情期了”

“那还愣着干嘛，臭小子开车啊”

权顺荣进到家，就闻到了熟悉的味道，中间还夹杂着一些草莓的味道，即便两人已经做好了心理准备，打开门的时候还是收到了惊喜。

两个人像个连体婴儿抱在一起，连接两个人的正是那个失踪的双头龙。

最先发现两人的是李知勋“顺荣啊，好舒服啊啊啊，要不行了呜……啊”

权顺荣根本没见过这样的李知勋呢，居然在这种情况下见到，可真是……


End file.
